seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Battle of Capman Peak Part II
We go back to the boy and the girl in the dungeon. Girl: The pirates seem to have made landfall. Boy: So they're putting up a fight, huh? I like that. Girl: I see your mind's turning. Boy: Who knows? They could be very useful to us... Meanwhile, Issac and Hugeo continue laying waste to Marines. Issac: Let's group in the center of town! Hugeo: I can see it already. Marine: Have you contacted the Commodore? Is he sending reinforcements? Marine 2: He is not. Marine: Whaaaat? How does he expect us to win? Marine 2: No. The Commodore...is coming here himself! The Marines gasp in shock. Marine 2: He's ordered us to retreat to the harbor. Commander Drimble will give us orders from there. The Marines run off, confusing Issac. Issac: Huh? Why're they running away? I wanted to have a little more fun... Issac and Hugeo run to the town center, which is now devoid of Marines. Hugeo: All the Marines on my end ran off! Issac: Same here. I know Marines, and they never run away from a fight. Which means...this can only be a trap! Ripley: You are correct, sir. Then again, even a child could detect one under these circumstances. Hugeo: Who are you? Ripley: You don't recognize me, son of Silas? I am Marine Commodore Ripley. Hugeo: I've looked at the profiles of high-ranking Marines here...I've never seen anything about you! Ripley: Your knowledge must just be limited to those from North Blue. Since the North Blue was incapable of handling you, they called me from the Grand Line to deal with you. Hugeo: The...Grand Line?? Issac: Who cares where he's from? You're the guy who destroyed Merceaux, aren't you? We'll beat you up and free our city! Ripley: Really? Only two of you? Where's the third? Issac: She's here, and she'll be coming to help us soon. Ripley: Here? You mean, in this stolen battleship? Ripley holds up a video transmitter for Issac and Hugeo to look at. There is the battleship they stole, surrounded by armed Marines. Ripley talks into it. Ripley: Drimble, tell the men to fire at will. Hugeo: Drimble?? Issac: No!!! Drimble: Right away! FIRE!!! The Marines fire explosives at the battleship, turning it into a sinking heap of scrap metal. Drimble: That wretch is a fruit user! There's no way she could survive that! Meanwhile, Ripley shuts off the transmitter and puts it down. Issac and Hugeo are shell-shocked. Issac: You little- Ripley: Now is where we begin our battle. I...don't think I've ever faced a challenge as big as this. But I'll put my all into bringing you down! Meanwhile, some Marines watch the confrontation from the base on top of the mountain. Marine: Why is the Commodore so fearful of these pirates. Surely they're no match for him? Marine 2: Ripley and I have not had much interaction...but the one thing I learned from him is to always overestimate your opponent. If you believe you're in a fight for your life every time, then you'll give it your all. That's Ripley's strategy; he never underestimates opponents and always fights at full power! And he has never lost a battle.